Tears of an angel
by ladylannster
Summary: Draco och Hermione går sitt sista år på Hogwarts och är båda försteprefekter. Men det är något som inte stämmer med Hermione... En dag blir Hermione tillsagd att visa Draco runt i mugglar-delen av London. Plötsligt säger hon åt Draco att vänta utanför
1. Förord

Förord

Hermione Granger skyndade fram genom Hogwarts korridorer för att inte komma försent till den första lektionen i förvandlingskonst. Väskan hängde tungt över hennes högra axel och saktade ner farten en aning.

Hon kastade en snabb blick på armbandsuret. Tre minuter i tio...

Just när hon svängde runt kröken till klassrummet, svek väskans tyngd henne och hon for rakt in i väggen

"Jävlar", svor hon och höll om den ömmande armen.

"Oj, gick det bra?", frågade någon.

Hon såg upp. Det var Draco Malfoy, en pojke från Slytherins elevhem. Hon hade sett honom sorteras igår i Stora salen.

"Ehm... Jodå, det small till bara."

Hon försökte ställa sig upp ordentligt, men benen bar henne inte riktigt.

"Vänta jag hjälper dig", sa Draco och tog hennes hand.

Hermione log tacksamt, och huden knottrade sig vid hans berörning.

"Jag heter Malfoy, föresten", log han. "Draco Malfoy."

"Hermione Granger", svarade hon.

"Ska jag hjälpa dig till klassrummet, så att McGonnagall kan..."

"Nej _tack_, vi gör det, herr rikemansfjant."

Harry Potter och Ron Weasley dök upp från ingenstans och greppade hennes båda armar. Draco drog förvånat åt sig handen, men ryckte sedan glatt på axlarna. Hermione gav Harry och Ron en irriterad blick som tydligt sa "ser ni nu vad ni har ställt till med?"

Draco flinade mot henne.

"Säg till om du behöver hjälp med något."

Och med de orden höjde han handen i en avskedsgest och gick vidare genom slottet.

"Herregud, Hermione", väste Ron. "Malfoy? Du borde _verkligen _fundera på att skaffa bättre umgänge!"

Men Hermione lyssnade inte så noga. Istället såg hon sig om efter den blonda kalufsen, och önskade att hon kunnat säga tack.


	2. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1**

Draco gick och satte sig bredvid Crabbe och Goyle vid Slytherinbordet för att äta frukost. Han hade nyss börjat sitt sjunde och sista år på Hogwarts, och hade dessutom blivit vald till försteprefekt.

Det kanske verkade kul och så, men det var det inte. Okej, han hade näst högsta befälet på skolan efter lärarna och kunde dra av hur mycket poäng som helst från Gryffindor, men det fanns trots allt en nackdel. Det fanns ju faktiskt två försteprefekter. Och den andra var...

"Ron! Kan du sluta smaska pudding så att det stänker över hela salen?"

Just det. Granger. Just nu satt hon i andra änden av salen, vid Gryffindorbordet, och vrålade för lite PUDDING. Ni förstår säkert varför jag tycker att hon är den mest jobbiga, avskyvärda och smutsiga varelse på denna skola. Förutom hennes kära kompanjon Potter då, förstås. Han är nog värre.

Plötsligt gav Weasley av ett tjut och pekade på Draco. Han viskade något till Hermione, som genast reste sig upp och klampade genom salen.

"Malfoy?", frågade hon. "Vad i Merlins kalsonger är det du har på bröstet?"

Han stirrade på henne. Inte för att hon nyss pratat om Merlins kalsonger, utan för att hon såg så annorlunda ut. Och inte på något vidare bra sätt, precis. Hon såg... sjuk ut. Kroppen hade magrat och hon hade stora påsar under ögonen. Det bruna, burriga håret slokade nerför hennes axlar och såg aningen fett ut. Vad han visste brukade Granger alltid sköta sitt hår hyfsat.

"Malfoy", upprepade hon. "Jag ställde en fråga."

Han slet blicken från henne och harklade sig.

"Det där råkar vara mitt prefektmärke, Granger. Jag är säker på att du känner igen det. Du har ju ett likadant."

"Hur kan Dumbledore ha valt DIG till försteprefekt?", väste hon mellan tänderna.

"Jag är oemotståndlig", svarade han med ett brett flin. "Men det är inte precis du. Är du sjuk eller vad? Du borde gå till madam Pomfrey."

Han tittade frågande på henne. Hermione gav honom en sur blick.

"Jag är inte sjuk. Du är det däremot. I huvudet."

Och med de orden gick hon argt tillbaka till Potter och Weasley. Man kunde riktigt se hur det kokade ur öronen på henne.

"Den där tjejen har problem." Pansy Parkinson hade satt sig på bänken mittemot.

"Verkligen. Det är en trevlig kollega jag kommer få iår", mumlade Draco och tittade ner på sin smörgås med leverpastej. Han kunde inte få bort bilden av Grangers insjunkna ansikte från hjärnan. Tänk så VAR hon faktsikt sjuk. Hon kanske hade typ drakkoppor och så satt han bara här och brydde sig inte om det. Potter hade förmodligen bara rykt på axlarna och accepterat Hermiones nya utseende sådär utan vidare.

Han bestämde sig för att fråga ut henne när de var ensamma någon gång. Det skulle nog bli många gånger eftersom de både var försteprefekter.

**Hoppas ni tycker om det! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Draco såg ner i sin kittel med mörkblå gegga. Det var terminens första lektion i trolldryckskonst, och de hade blivit tillsagda att göra ett hårförlängningselexir (vad nu det skulle vara bra för?). Geggan borde vara ljusröd vid det här laget, men det hade han ju misslyckats med. Draco var faktist inte särskilt duktig i skolan, trots att han blivit vald till försteprefekt. Det enda han var riktigt bra på var att mobba Potters armé av töntar. Inte ens qudditch kunde han slå Gryffindor i.

Just då gick Horace Snigelhorn, deras lärare i trolldryckskonst, förbi hans kittel och skakde missnöjt på huvudet. När han vände ryggen till, räckte Draco ut tungan åt honom (Pansy började fnittra hysteriskt). Det hade varit mycket bättre när Snape undervisade i ämnet (numera hade han ansvar för lektionerna i försvar mot svartkonster). Då hade Draco och de andra Slytherineleverna särbehandlats under varenda lektion, och på G.E.T.-examen (Grund-Examen i Trollkonst) hade Draco fått ett Utomordentligt, trots att han bara hade förtjänat ett Acceptabelt, om ens det.

Men för Snigelhorn kvittade det vad man hette eller vilket elevhem man tillhörde, han gick enbart på begåvning. Du skulle kunna vara självaste trolldomsministern, och han skulle inte bry sig det minsta.

Draco började faktiskt oroa sig en aning för sin F.U.T.T.-examen (Fruktansvärt Utmattande Trollkarls-Test), som skulle äga rum i slutet av läsåret. Om han fick dåliga betyg på det visste han inte riktigt vad som skulle hända. Något mindre roligt, förmodligen.

Men det var inte värt att bekymra sig för det nu. Provet var ju faktiskt om flera månader, och tills dess hade han säkert hunnit förbereda sig ordentligt.

Någon som dock LÄNGTADE till proven var Hermione Granger. Redan nu, bara några dagar in på läsåret, antecknade hon i stort sett alls som Snigelhorn sa och gjorde, med förklaringen 'det kan behövas till slutproven'.

Weasley bara stirrade på henne, medan hon på något vis lyckades arbeta, anteckna och småprata med folk runtomkring på samma gång. Potter var tydligen van vid Grangers betéende, för han sa ingenting utan fortsatte med sitt arbete i lugn och ro.

Det som oroade Draco var att han verkade vara den enda som faktiskt såg hur ömtålig Granger såg ut. Hon verkade så trött att hon antagligen kunnat sova stående här i klassrummet.

"Och vad glor du på, Malfoy?"

Draco ryckte till vid Weasleys röst, och insåg att han stått och stirrat på nörd-bordet (Potter, Weasley och Granger) i flera minuter. Pinsamt värre, eftersom han avskydde de allihop.

"Jag funderade bara på varför Granger inte har gått till madam Pomfrey än. Hon ser konstigt nog ÄNNU sjukare ut än vanligt."

"Sen NÄR bryr du dig om hur jag mår?", slank Granger in på sitt vanliga, irriterande vis.

Draco flinade.

"Sen NÄR har Vesslan råd med en ny skolklädnad?" Sedan tillade han viskande:

"Precis, det finns ingen logik i det."

Weasley gjorde en ansats att kasta sig över honom, men stoppades av professor Snigelhorn som kommit fram till dem.

"Och vad pågår här?"

Eftersom Weasley brakade rakt in i bänken (de flesta av Slytherineleverna skrek av skratt), och var ur stånd att komma med anklagelser, skyndade Draco sig att förklara:

"Jo, professor Snigelhorn, jag undrade bara över miss Grangers hälsa? Anser inte professorn att hon borde besöka madam Pomfrey? Hon ser lite krasslig ut, tycker jag."

Han log ett sammetslent leende då Granger sände honom blickar som skulle kunna döda. Herregud, han försökte ju bara hjälpa henne!

Snigelhorn såg misstänksamt på honom.

"Potter! Stämmer detta?"

Potter såg hastigt upp från sin kittel (Draco kunde skymta en tjock, klarröd massa i den. Fan också, Potter skulle alltid vara bättre på allt).

"Ehm... Jaa, det gör det väl?"

Potter såg sig osäkert omkring, och Snigelhorn höjde förvånat på de buskiga ögonbrynen. Draco däremot, tackade gudarna för att Potter inte lyssnat särskilt noga på deras samtal.

"Nåja...", muttrade Snigelhorn. "Granger, du ser faktiskt lite sjuk ut. Du kan gå upp till Poppy efter lektionen. Och...", han såg ner på sina fötter, där Ron låg och svor över sitt onda ben, "...ta med dig Weasley, är du snäll."

Han skakade bekymrat på huvudet och lommade tillbaka till katedern. Granger kastade ursinnigt en näve fjärilsvingar på Draco, som fick skydda kitteln med händerna för att inte förstöra elexiret ytterligare.

"Tack så VÄLDIGT mycket, Malfoy!", fräste hon. "Men jag tror nog att jag själv kan bedömma om jag är sjuk eller ej!"

Draco himlade med ögonen och gjorde ett fult tecken med långfigret, vilket fick Weasley att blossa upp.

"VAD gjorde du nyss, Malfoy?", morrade han.

"Menar du det här?", sa Draco med oskyldig min, och gjorde tecknet igen, den här gången vänd mot Weasley.

"Du, din äckliga lilla majonäspotta..."

Granger gav till ett ofrivilligt fnitter.

"Pojkar små, var snälla och dämpa er!", hördes det bortifrån katedern. "Folk försöker arbeta."

Weasley gav Draco en mördande blick, men återvände sedan till sin kittel, vars innehåll liknade våt cement, och omöjligt kunde få ett högre betyg än Bedrövligt.

Resten av lektionen rörde Draco slött runt i sitt eget elexir medan han lyssnade på tystnaden från de andra eleverna. Inte ens Granger sa ett ljud, och efter att ha gett Snigelhorn ett rör med sitt arbete, stegade hon ut ur fängelsehålan utan att så mycket som se sig om efter Potter och Weasley.


	4. Chapter 4

**Här kommer ett långt kapitel :) Har skrivit det under min utomlandsresa, därför har jag inte uppd. på ett tag :)**

Kapitel 3

_Draco gick genom en lång, ljus korridor med dörrar på båda sidorna. Människor i vita rockar stressade förbi honom medan de höll i små burkar med piller, eller pratade lugnande med människor som såg ytterst trötta och härjade ut. Han förstod att han måste befinna sig på ett mugglarsjukhus. _

_Han fortsatte att gå framåt tills han kom till en dörr med vita persienner. Efter en sekunds tvekan tryckte han upp den och trädde in i det nya rummet. _

_Det verkade vara ett slags väntrum, med blå och skära soffor samt ett träbord överöst med veckotidningar. Rummet var tomt förutom mugglarkvinnan i receptionen och en liten pojke med en tennkittel nertryckt över huvudet. Trots att man inte kunde se hans ansikte förstod Draco att det måste vara en yngre Harry Potter, inte äldre än tio-elva år._

_Draco visste inte riktigt vad han skulle göra - skulle han hälsa på Potter, eller vad? - men innan han bestämma sig kom en fetlagd man inspringande i rummet med hatten på sne._

_"Potter!", röt han. "Jag sa ju _åt_ dig att inte använda så mycket pepparmint!"_

_Det tog ett tag innan Draco insåg att mannen var professor Snigelhorn, som nu försökte dra av kitteln under Potters högljudda protester._

_Draco funderade allvarligt på att gå tillbaka till det ljusa rummet igen (Potters och Snigelhorns sällskap var ganska skrämmande), då dörrarna for upp än en gång och en flicka med brunt, burrigt hår kom skrikande in i rummet._

_Granger fick syn på honom efter ett ögonblick och rusade rakt mot honom. Tårarna glittrade i hennes nötbruna ögon och stora blåmärken bredde ut sig över hela hennes kropp._

_Han såg nervöst på de andra i hopp om att få hjälp, men Snigelhorn fortsatte att vråla om den där förbannade kitteln och kvinnan i receptionen bläddrade slött bland några papper. Potter kunde han inte precis lita på, för det första hade han fortfarande kitteln på huvudet och för det andra kunde man mycket väl ta honom för en utvecklingstörd i nuläget._

_Bara någon meter ifrån honom vek sig plötsligt benen på Granger och hon föll ihop med en duns._

_"Ehm...va? Granger? Hallå?", pep Draco ynkligt medan han försiktigt närmade sig henne._

_Hon grep hårt tag om hans högra handled medan ögongloberna rullade bak i huvudet på henne. Draco trodde att han skulle svimma._

_"Hjälp mig...", viskade hon och vitt skum rann ut över de bleka läpparna och ner på den röda tröjan. Sedan gav hon till ett hjärtskärrande skrik, ett skrik som utan tvekan berodde på outhärdlig smärta..._

Draco satte sig kallsvettig upp i sängen.

De andra sängarna i sovsalen var tomma, vilket han var glad över. Han ville helst slippa förklara sin dröm för någon.

Det var lördag, så egentligen kvittade vad klockan var, men han började ändå fumla med väckarklockan.

Shit, det var nästan lunchdags - han hade sovit sig igenom halva dagen.

Medan han hoppades att någon väntade på honom klädde han hastigt på sig klädnaden. Samtidigt som han satte fast försteprefektmärket på bröstet, puttade han upp dörren med armbågen och gick ut ur sjundeårselevernas sovsal. I nästa stund fick han syn på Pansy Parkinson, som satt på golvet bredvid dörren med senaste numret av _Häxornas Värld _i famnen. Hon reste sig snabbt upp.

"Godmorgon, Draco", kvittrade hon. "Sovit gott?"

"N...ja", ljög han. "Du?"

"Va? Jag?", frågade hon, tydligen förvånad över att han undrade över en sådan sak.

"Är det någon annan här? Pucko."

"Nej... Nej, det förstås. Jo, jag sov ganska bra faktiskt. Är du hungrig? De andra började gå upp till stora solen för en halvtimme sedan."

Utan att vänta på svar drog hon honom genom sällskapsrummet och ut i korridoren.

"Du hade inte behövt vänta...", muttrade han.

"Prata inte strunt", log hon. "Föresten, gjorde du något särskilt igårkväll? Eftersom du sov så länge, menar jag?"

De svängde upp till trappan som ledde till entréhallen.

"Nej, men jag hade en ganska konstig dröm inatt. Om Granger."

Pansy gjorde halt precis ovanför trappen, och Draco förstod att han inte borde ha nämnt sin dröm.

Hon spände ögonen i honom.

"Granger?", mumlade hon misstänksamt. "Och vad handlade den drömen om?"

Hon gav honom en bister min, och Draco insåg att hon anade det värsta.

"Pansy! Det var ingenting exotiskt!", utbrast han förfärat. "Du vet att det sista jag vill är ta i _den där_! Nej nej, jag drömde bara att hon blev kuggad på FUTT-examen."

Pansy knyckte nöjt med nacken och började gå framåt igen.

"Ja, det var ganska konstigt förstås. Men det skulle inte förvåna mig det minsta om hon faktiskt _blev _kuggad, med tanke på hennes bakgrund."

Draco drog en suck av lättnad. Det var en av de få anledningarna som var bra med att vara Pansys pojkvän; hon var otroligt lättlurad.

"Jo, på tal om smutsskallen Granger", började hon och travade in i stora salen på sitt vanliga, högdragna sätt, "...tycker inte du att hon har blivit lite underlig nu på sista tiden? Sedan vi började sista året, menar jag?"

Draco kände hur huden knottrade sig på armarna.

Hade _Pansy_, den mest korkade idioten på Hogwarts, av alla människor insett, precis som han, att något inte var som det skulle med Granger? Det var inte möjligt.

Han tog ett djupt andetag, varefter han frågade så nonchalant han kunde:

"Underligare än vanligt?"

Pansy drog fingrarna genom sitt mörkbruna, halvlånga hår. Draco tyckte att det såg hemskt ut efter alla saker hon sprejat in i det.

"Jo alltså", hon fnittrade tillgjort. "Hon har ju alltid varit lite knäpp, du vet, men _nu_... Alltså, har du sett hennes _hår_? Det är en skandal! För att inte tala om de där hemska påsarna hon har.. Nej, om jag var hon skulle jag verkligen..."

Dracos mod sjönk. Självfallet brydde sig Pansy bara om Grangers tröttartade utséende. Han borde ha förstått det.

Besviket följde han med Pansy till Slytherinbordet, där han brädde smör på en bit vitt bröd och draco en kopp te.

Hermione Grangers frånvaro lyste starkt de följande dagarna. Hon var inte ens med på prefektmötet på måndagskvällen, vilket förvånade alla.

"Var är hon nu då?", väste Draco till Weasley, som satt på vänster sida om honom.

"Du vet mycket väl var hon är!", fräste Weasley tillbaks. "Det var ju du som skickade dit henne!"

Draco hade ingen aning vad Weasley menade, men Weasley vägrade att säga något mer och verkade plötsligt vara olidligt intresserad av McGonagalls årliga genomgång om hur man tog sig an poltergeisten Peeves, trots att han redan hört den minst två gånger tidigare.

I slutet på mötet, när de andra prefekterna började gå tillbaka till elevhemmen, petade McGonagall Draco på axeln med ett långt, krokigt finger.

"Malfoy! Du har straffkommendering med Filch imorgon klockan fem! Ni ska skura golvet på sjätte och sjunde våningen."

"Men jag... Varför det?", kved han förtvivlat.

Familjen Malfoy var iochförsig för viktigt för att Filch skulle våga göra något med honom (typ hänga honom som straff för att han existerade), men den där ynken skrämde honom ändå ganska rejält.

"Miss Granger sa åt dig mycket tydligt att hon mådde finfint! Men nej, du skulle tvunget tvinga henne till sjukhusflygeln! Och hon var inte ens sjuk! Lite försvagad kanske, men inte mer!"

"Men jag gjorde..."

"_Straffkommendering!_", röt McGonagall.

Draco stönade men lommade sedan surt iväg till Pansy, som, konstigt nog, också var prefekt.

Vad var problemet? Han ville bara hjälpa Granger.

_Men herregud. Exakt _vad _ville han?_

Det var nog han som var sjuk, inte Granger.

Draco sa åt sig själv att gå och lägga sig tidigt den kvällen.

Så han gick alltså och mötte Filch på sjätte våningen efter tisdagens sista lektion (trollformellära). Filch flinade skadeglatt när Draco närmade sig, som automatiskt ryggade tillbaka när alla Filchs ovårdade tänder blottades (Gud, _ägde _han ens en tandborste?).

Sedan blev Filch med ens gravallvalig igen.

"Jag tar sjätte, du tar sjunde", muttrade han och tryckte en mopp i handen på Draco. "Och ingen magi", tillade han.

"Självklart inte, sir", sa Draco och tänkte att han absolut skulle använda magi.

Filch såg misstänksamt på honom i några sekunder, men sa sedan otåligt:

"Ja, upp med dig då!"

Draco skyndade genast upp till nästa våning, ytterst tacksam över att få slippa ifrån Filch så snabbt.

Sjunde våningen var tom sånär på Peeves, som roade sig med att hälla ut grönt slem längst hela korridoren.

Draco himlade förstrött med ögonen. Peeves hade funnits på Hogwarts under hela hans skoltid, och förmodligen långt innan dess också, men ingen av de äldre eleverna brydde sig särskilt mycket om honom längre. Alla var helt enkelt vana vid hans små djävulskap.

Peeves fick plötsligt syn på honom, och blicken föll på moppen i hans hand.

"Malle-malle-mallefoy ska stäääda", tjöt han förtjust. "Maaalfoy ska stäääda!"

"Håll truten, Peeves. Stick härifrån så att jag kan göra det jag ska. Annars hämtar jag Filch."

"Malfoy ääälskar Filch..."

"Eller ska jag kanske hämta Blodige Baronen? Jag såg honom i stora trappan för bara en liten stund sedan."

Alla på slottet visste att Slytherns spöke var det enda som skrämde Peeves.

Peeves gav till ännu ett tjut men försvann sedan genom golvet.

Draco såg på röran som Peeves lämnat efter sig och suckade.

"Renskrubba", mumlade han, och det gröna slemmet försvann ögonblickligen.

De andra korridorerna var hyfsat rena och behövde inte städas, men Draco vandrade ändå runt på våningen ifall Mrs Norris, Filchs katt, skulle komma och kontrollera att han verkligen arbetade.

Han gick förbi Vid behov-rummet, där Dubledores armé haft sina lektioner två år tidigare, och bestämde sig för att använda rummet till att börja med sina läxor. Han låg redan efter med förvandlingskonsten.

_Jag behöver någonstans att plugga_, tänkte han och stegade fram och tillbaka framför den till synes tomma väggem (och kände sig på köpet som en idiot). _Jag behöver någonstans att göra mina läxor ifred..._

När han hade gått förbi väggen för tredje gången och öppnat sina silvergrå ögon, fanns där en dörr, utrustad efter hans behov.

Han såg sig om till höger och vänster, och slank sedan in i det hemliga rummet.

**Ju fler reviews, destu längre kapitel :)**


	5. VIKTIGT LÄS!

**hej! :D**

**tack för alla de söta kommentarerna, ni kan inte ana vad de betyder för mig!**

**trots det, så har jag bestämt mig för att inte fortsätta med den här fanfictionen. förlåt förlåt!**

**jag antar att jag tappade lusten helt enkelt :/ berättelsen var inte särskilt genomtänkt och jag antar att det är delvis därför jag slutar.**

**för er som vill veta är ff:ns själva storyline att Hermione får leukemi (cancer i blodet), och är så allvarligt sjuk att det inte är säkert att hon ska överleva. ni får själva avgöra hur det ska sluta ^^**

* * *

om ni gillade det jag skrev, får ni gärna läsa och lämna reviews på min andra fanfic! den har ungefär samma stuk, med mycket psykologi, fast med Tom/Hermione istället. Jag hoppas (och tror, om ni tyckte om den här) att ni kommer att gilla den! (och ja, jag lovar att skriva färdigt Tomione-ff:n. ^^)

**LÄNK: /s/6443610/1/bUndisclosed_b_bDesire_b**

_Tänk om Ron och Hermione aldrig hade följt med Harry på jakten av horrokruxerna? Skulle den mörka sidan vinna slaget på Hogwarts? Och, hur och varför blev egentligen Tom Dolder den onda varelsen lord Voldemort? Kunde det vara... vänskap?_

puss o kram, ylva


End file.
